As a device for securing various kinds of line-shaped items to an industrial robot, such as motor cables or tool driving cables to be attached to a wrist of the robot, there is a known type of securing device including a base member that is attached to the industrial robot; an elastic body that is disposed so as to surround the periphery of a line-shaped-item bundle; and a clamp member that is secured to the base member by using a fastening tool, such as bolts, so as to compress the elastic body and to press the line-shaped-item bundle via the compressed elastic body (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2016-55356).
The arm and turnable body of an industrial robot are constituted of cast parts, and the inner surfaces of the arm and the turnable body in particular constitute untreated, rough casting surfaces. Thus, in the case where line-shaped items are wired inside the arm or the turnable body, it is necessary to prevent friction of the line-shaped items on the inner surface.